fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable: Heroes of Order
Fable Rogue Heroes is a more detailed untold story of how The Heroes Guild fell. The author had taken what little info he could get about the fall of The Guild from the game Fable 2 and other articles off Fable Wiki and made a story of it. Many Fable fans including the author did not like how a Guild full of extraordinary powerful heroes simply fell to ordinary armed citizens even with the advantages they had. It seemed to make little sense, especially since The Guild would have had to been equipped with guns themselves. But one major thing the citizens would've had to have in order to attack The Guild and defeat the Heroes inside as well as hunt them down beforehand would be heroes of their own fighting on their side. This is not just a story, but also is written out to be as if it were a video game so some action parts are not that detailed and the main hero does not talk much. General Story Description Long after the defeat of Jack of Blades, The Heroes Guild began to grow and produce the highest number of Heroes in the history of Albion. However, the heroes were becoming corrupt and feared by the people of Albion, treating the citizens like dirt and terrorizing and even killing them in order to obtain whatever they desired. It is because of this and no more serious threats to Albion, the citizens started to believe that Heroes were no longer wanted or needed and began to organize in revolt against The Heroes. This story is about a young boy who would become The Hero of Hook Coast who after suffering the loss of his father to illness travels with a close friend of family to enroll in The Heroes Guild for training. Upon arrival he meets three fellow Guild Apprentices who he is roomed and trained with. While spending years at The Guild training, the four of them continue to realize from what they hear and see of other heroes who visit The Guild sometimes or from other apprentices that most of them are corrupt and arrogant. After the four graduate as Heroes, one of the four unintentionally kills another fellow Hero in self-defense in the Guild Woods. Realizing they would most likely be punished by death by the new Guild Headmaster they fled from The Guild. While traveling and fighting through Darkwood to reach the Camp to lay low for a while, they are stopped in their tracks at gun point by an armed group of citizens from The Anti-Hero League of Oakvale. With the sudden intervention and convincing of Theresa, The Anti-Hero League allows the four to join. The Hero of Hook Coast along with his three other hero allies are now helping the revolting citizens of The Anti-Hero League hunt down the despised Guild Heroes, including the three most powerful heroes of modern Albion (not including the Guild Headmaster) which the four heroes take upon themselves to defeat in order for the citizens to successfully siege The Guild in the end.